Situaciones
by Jen-inverse2587
Summary: En un día normal, hasta que empiezan las reflexiones de los verdaderos sentimientos
1. Situaciones

Situaciones amorosas

Los personajes no son míos, etc, etc, etc. Esto es una escena que vemos mientras nuestros protagonistas buscaban donde acampar (para variar); mientras las ya respectivas parejas reflexionan sobre lo que sienten, y ocurre algo inesperado....

Mientras todos los demas acababan de ponerse comodos y eso nuestra pequeña hechicera, que ya habia terminado se habia ido al rio que se encontraba cercano a ellos y empezo a reflexionar, por alguna extraña razón quiso decir todo lo que sentia por Gaudy.... pero en voz alta:

Gaudy que acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, lo que te necesito, el solo hecho de pensar en que te perderia, me hizo perder la cabeza por ti amor mio arriegue el mundo entere, y lo volveria a hacer, las veces que fueran necesarias para salvarte, aunque eso signifcase la muerte para mi....

Sabes yo se que si no tuvieras ese "cerebro de medusa" que tienes , tendrias a las mujeres que quisieras y harias lo que quisieras, ya tendrias miles de hijos regados por ahi, y probablemente si yo fuera mas femenina y mas cariñosa contigo, siempre estariamos juntos, por que aunque lo dudes tu lo tienes todo, eres hermoso, todo un caballero, un gran espadachín, un gran estomago (eso es bueno) y sabes tienes una cualidad que aun no puedo identificar que me hace estremecer y soñar contigo, preocuparme por ti, velar por ti.

Por ti descubrí muchismas cosas que no veía, o las cuales negaba, si algun día te dieses cuenta de todo esto que pasa por mi cabeza... de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Todo eso que me haces senti cuando estas cerca, nadie mas lo hace, tu eres muy especial para mi.

Sabes que cuando veo como las chicas se te insinuan me pongo celosa, al ver una de las veces que Martina se te acerco, te juro que si no era por Ameria hubiese lanzado un Drag Slave, me senti tan pequeña a comparacion de ella, al igual que las demas tienen un buen cuerpo, son hermosas, se saben comportar y todo eso, pero te apuesto que ellas no te conocen tan bien como yo ni mucho menos te aman tanto como yo.

Debo aceptar que algun te perdere tal vez pronto pero sabes que , si no es a ti no quiero estar con nadie mas, no quiero volver a enamorarme, quiero saber que siempre estaras bien, por que lo unico que me importa es tu felicidad amado mio.....

*** Auch!!*** se oye una voz como lejos y a la vez cerca de ella, eso la saco de sus pensamientos...

Lina- Quien sea que este ahi, O sales de ahi o yo misma le lanzo un Drag Slave!!!

???- NOOOO, soy yo Lina.....

Lina- Gaudy?? que hacias espiandome!!!

Gaudy- no te espiaba.... bueno venia a buscarte por si tenias hambre, pero te vi tan concentrada que ya me iba a ir hasta que oi mi nombre....

Lina (sonrojada)- yo... este....solo estaba meditando...

Gaudy- se que soy algo distraido, pero creeme que alcance a escuchar lo ultimo que dijiste y yo tambien quiero que seas muy feliz, mi pequeña...

Lina- ......

Filia- oye Gaudy te mandamos a preguntarle a Lina si tenia hambre no a espiarla mientras se bañaba!!

En eso Gaudy y Lina se dan cuenta que ella se encontraba en un piedra en ropa interior, porque se estaba intentando dar un baño, asi que éste voltea la mirada a otro lado y Filia le ayuda a Lina a vestirse dandole su ropa que se encontraba junto a Gaudy, ésta muy apenada regreso junto con sus amigos a cenar, pero todos notaron que estaba muy callada....

Zel- Lina ocurre algo malo??

Lina-eh?.. no nada malo

Ameria- pues sabes que puedes contarnos somos tus amigos, ademas no has probado bocado... estas enferma?

Xellos- yo creo que Lina tiene ese mal de amores!!!!

Todos- ¡¡¡QUE!!

Lina- (sonrojada y molesta)- Xellos dudo mucho que tu sepas lo que dices, ademas ni al caso!

Gaudy- bueno ya que Lina no hara nada esta noche, voy a buscar algunas ramas para la fogata, ya regreso..

Ameria(pensando)- pobre Gaudy, Lina tiene que ser mas sensible con él, mejor hablare con ella..

Zel- Ameria que piensas?

Ameria- no nada, tengo que ir a hablar con Lina, ok?

Zel- si pero dile que debe hablar con Gaudy, no?

Ameria- ok, Lina, puedo hablar contigo?!

Lina- que pasa Ameria?

Ameria- hablaste con Gaudy antes de cenar?

Lina (sonrojada)- no.... porque lo dices?

Ameria- porque todos lo mandamos a que hablara contigo de un asunto, pero no nos quiso contar que era...

Lina-.....

Filia- lo que pasa es que él la vio en ropa interior y ella no se habia dado cuenta!

Ameria- ¿¿que?? pero el no es ningun pervertido, ademas Lina porque no te cubriste o que no lo oiste?

Lina- no me di cuenta estaba reflexionando mi situacion y la de él para conmigo..... y entonces el llego y me dijo que me habia oido.... y pues recorde todo lo que habia dicho y me apené, y estaba a punto de decirme algo, cuando ALGUIEN, se aparecio...

Ameria- ¿Quien?

Lina- quien crees? lo dice volteando a ver a Filia....

Ameria- Filia!! te dijimos que no los interrumpieras!

Lina- Te DIJIMOS???

Ameria- luego te lo explico, pero creo que debes ir a hablar con él....

Lina- yo??

Ameria- si y ahora

Lina- de acuerdo, aunque no se porque YO, ya vuelvo

A lo lejos Zel y Xellos se volteaban a ver con cara de pocos amigos ya que sus respectivas "novias" que aun no eran, se habian ido a hablar con Lina, mientras que Gaudy se habia ido cerca del río donde horas antes se habia encontrado con Lina, y se sento en una rama del árbol mas grande del lugar.... en eso vio una sombra que se movia a lo lejos, , en eso se quedo observando esperando poder verle el rostro.....

Lina- Gaudy!!!! donde estas??? soy yo Lina, necesito hablar contigo!

???- Lina Inverse??

Lina- Gaudy eres tu?

La sombra se iba acercando mas donde estaba Lina y esta estaba por llegar al árbol donde estaba su amado, cuando de repente....

???- Muere!!!!!!!

Gaudy- NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Lina- Gaudy!!!!!

Todos los demás al oir los gritos, fueron corriendo a donde provenian estos y lo que encontraron fue algo impactante....

Nota: originalmente esto iba a ser un monologo, pero me inspire mas y esta saliendo esto, comentarios, sugerencias, de todo, escribanmelo a mi mail, o dejen su review!! 


	2. Que quiero?

Capítulo 2: ¿¿Quien soy?

La sombra se iba acercando mas donde estaba Lina y esta estaba por llegar al árbol donde estaba su amado, cuando de repente....

???- Muere!!!!!!!

Gaudy- NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Lina- Gaudy!!!!!

Todos los demás al oir los gritos, fueron corriendo a donde provenian estos y lo que encontraron fue algo impactante....

-- ----- --- ------- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------

Gaudy- Lina respondeme!!!

Filia- ¿Gaudy que paso?

Xellos y Zelgadis habian alcanzado a ver una sombra, voltearon a ver a Gaudy y este con la cabeza les dijo que si, estos salieron corriendo a buscar al agresor de su amiga.... mientras tanto...

Ameria- Lina responde, quien te ataco?

Filia- ya le tomaron el pulso?

Ameria y Gaudy- no, tomaselo tu

Filia- esta viva, Ameria ayudame a curarla, Gaudy donde rayos estabas cuando esto paso?

Gaudy- yo.....no pude hacer nada... algo me deslumbro.... (se voltea y ellas alcanzan a ver un lagrima rodar por su mejilla...) ....no sirvo como su guardian, tengo que irme, despindame de ella...

Lina- Gaudy..... no... 

Ameria y Filia- Lina no hables, no te hara bien...

Lina- Gaudy... por favor....no me dejes... yo...

Gaudy- Lina que no entiendes que ni siquiera te pude defender...yo..

Lina- te amo... no me dejes ....

En eso llegaron Zel y Xellos con el agresor de Lina quien era nada mas y nada menos que Martina...

Ameria y Filia- Martina !!!!¿pero poque lo hiciste?!?!?!!

Martina- Es que no me parece que ella tenga a Gaudy... y yo no.... no se que le ve él a ella...

Gaudy- pues talvez sera porque ella es diferente y no se me hecha encima cada que puede!!

Martina- pues entonces porque la sigues?

Gaudy- porque me gusta!! ya FELIZ??

Todos- ¿que?

Lina- Gaudy....

Gaudy- ven Lina te llevare al campamento...

Lina- no .. ¡¡ que les pasa, porque no lo han curado a él tambien!!!

Todos- Lina, pero el no se lastimo...

Lina- No?? y esto que es? si es sangre...!! pero no es mía!

Xellos- entonces es de él?

Lina- si, el me habia cubierto con su cuerpo pero cuando me di cuenta de la situacion, lo lance al rio, para que no lo lastimaran mas....

Ameria- aahh, por eso esta empapado?

Lina- exacto, despues ésta salio corriendo y uds llegaron y como a ambos nos hirieron, pero yo use magia, por eso me desmaye..

Gaudy- Lina, lo lamento tanto, debi estar ahi, yo...

Lina se puso de pie y camino con ayuda de sus amigas hacia Gaudy, le puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo: Descuida, errores los tiene cualquiera, pero oportunidades para hacer esto, son pocas... se acerca mas a él, le agarra la cara con sus manos y lo atrae mas hacia ella y lo besa, como muestra de agradecimiento...

Todos- ...... Lina.....

Se separan, y Gaudy le responde atontado, diciendole que DEBE hablar con ella, en PRIVADO..

Xellos- Uyyyyy..... que sera que DEBAN.....HACER??? perdon Hablar?

Éstos se sonrojan, e inmediatamente lo voltean a ver con cara de pocos amigos; en eso Martina se enojad y se va hechando maldiciones al aire, mientras que nuestra parejita se habia regresado al campamento, a hablar, mientras que Ameria y Zelgadis los seguian de cerca por si las dudas, mientras que Filia y Xellos iban conversando amenamente sobre lo raro que se veian Lina y Gaudy como pareja, en eso Ameria volteo y les dijo que de que quejando si ellos estaban igual, por lo que estos se sonrojaron e inmediatamente Xellos se la devolvio, diciendole que viera por donde caminaba porque sino su querido novio la iba tener que ir cuidando como trai Gaudy a Lina....

Gaudy- Lina no te entiendo, primero en la mañana me odias, por quien sabe que cosa, y ahora me das un beso... no puedo seguir viviendo entre tu odio y tus muestras de cariño repentinas...

Lina- Gaudy yo lo siento se que tengo un caracter muy fuerte, pero creeme que serias a la ultima persona que quiero lastimar....... por eso, quiero saber si ..... este... si tu me quieres??? (dios no puedo creer que lo haya dicho)

Gaudy- lo siento Lina.... pero yo ... no... te quiero.....

Lina (decepcionada)- entiendo....

-----------Continuará-----------


	3. El amor tan complicado

Capítulo 3: El amor...

Gaudy- Lina no te entiendo, primero en la mañana me odias, por quien sabe que cosa, y ahora me das un beso... no puedo seguir viviendo entre tu odio y tus muestras de cariño repentinas...

Lina- Gaudy yo lo siento se que tengo un caracter muy fuerte, pero creeme que serias a la ultima persona que quiero lastimar....... por eso, quiero saber si ..... este... si tu me quieres??? (dios no puedo creer que lo haya dicho)

Gaudy- lo siento Lina.... pero yo ... no... te quiero.....

Lina (decepcionada)- entiendo....

--- ----- ----- ------- --------- ------ -------

Gaudy- no espera me estas mal interpretando; lo que queria decir es que .....

Lina- Gaudy mira si no me quieres esta bien pero por favor no necesito de tu lástima, de acuerdo!! (esta se va y le deja hablando solo)

Gaudy- Lina espera... ¿adonde vas?

Los demas se acercan, le preguntan que paso y él les cuenta, y les aclara que el no la quiere, mas bien la ama, pero ella no lo dejo terminar y le preocupa asi que Xellos la alcanza y Filia va tras ambos.

Ameria y Zel, le dicen algo a Gaudy, y este nada mas asiente con la cabeza...

Zel- es que como se te ocurre decirle que no??

Ameria- pues es normal estaba nervioso.... ademas el por lo menos lo dice....

Zel- Ameria que tratas de insinuar....?

Ameria- Oye Gaudy ya tienes pensado como vas a decirle la verdad sobre tus sentimientos?

Gaudy- no, pero tenia pensado comprarle algo, pero necesito que vaya a un lugar que me dijieron que era mágico

Ameria- y se te ocurrio todo eso a TI??

Gaudy- si que tiene de raro..?

Zel- nada, es que como normalmente haces todo lo que ella dice..... nosotros pensamos que tu...

Gaudy- nada, una cosa es que la ame y la siga en todas sus ideas locas y otra muy diferente es que no piense por mi mismo... de todas formas si no confian en mi, entonces de que me sirven que esten aqui "apoyandome", mejor me voy, me despiden de Lina y le dicen que lo intente, hasta nunca....

Ameria- Gaudy espera no te enojes!!

Zel- dejalo....

Ameria- es tu culpa, si no hubieras salido con tu comentario, el no se habria puesto asi

Zel- claro, ahora hechame a mi la culpa, aproposito que insinuaste con de que al menos él si dice lo quie siente?

Ameria- pues si el es de las pocas personas que dicen lo que sienten...pero que haces?

Zel se va acercando a ella lentamente mirandola directamente a los ojos, ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, aunque tambien desviaba de vez en cuando le miraba los labios, ella se puso mas nerviosa no se podia mover..

Ameria- que hiciste que no puedo moverme??

Zel- solo use un hechizo congelante, pero solo afecta tus movimientos de brazos y piernas...ves...

Ameria- no, porfavor no me sueltes.... 

Zel- .....te... amo...

Ameria- yo tambien....

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Filia y Xellos se encontraban persiguiendo a una Lina desconsolada y herida por la persona que mas queria en este mundo....sin darse cuenta, Xellos ya se encontraba enfrente de ella y la logro detener...

Xellos- Lina entiende que el es muy bruto y no queria decirte eso, lo que el queria decir era otra cosa...

Lina- si que ya no me aguantaba, seguramente.... sueltame que si no te saco a volar!!!!

Filia- por primera y unica vez creo que Xellos tiene razón, digo lo poco que alcanzamos a oir, nosotros es que no es que no te quisiera, creo que te iba a dar algo....

Lina- no les creo nada asi que dejenme sola, si? solamente quiero estar sola, adios...

Xellos y Filia- Lina!!!

Filia- oye creo que debemos de ir a buscar a Gaudy y a Lina, tu vas por Gaudy y yo por Lina, si?

Mientras que ésta hablaba, el le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero no de esas que oculta algo, si no de un niño enamorado...

Filia- Hola??? me estas escuchando?? ......... XELLOS!!!!!!!!!

Xellos- eh? me decias?

Filia- quiero que vayas por Gaudy y lo lleves al pueblo mas cercano y se hospeden en la fonda mas cara, o la mas bonita de acuerdo?

Xellos- si pero de que servira?

Filia- tu nada mas hazme el favor, si? gracias ( en eso le da un beso en la mejilla casi junto al labio, esto hace que se sonroje) voy por Lina...

Xellos-..............

Mientras éstos planeaban la forma de encontrar a Lina y a Gaudy, Ameria y Zelgadis andaban como locos buscandoel primer pueblo pues supusieron que éstos tendrian hambre....


	4. Reflexiones

Capítulo 4 : ¿¿Dudas??

Filia- tu nada mas hazme el favor, si? gracias ( en eso le da un beso en la mejilla casi junto al labio, esto hace que se sonroje) voy por Lina...

Xellos-..............

Mientras éstos planeaban la forma de encontrar a Lina y a Gaudy, Ameria y Zelgadis andaban como locos buscando el primer pueblo pues supusieron que éstos tendrian hambre.... 

----- ------ ------- ------ ----- ------ ------ ----- ---- -----

Zel- Ameria dudo mucho que se esten en algun restaurante comiendo, sobretodo Lina en el estado que se encuentra....

Ameria- estoy super segura que estara en el siguiente pueblo, o de a perdida en el mejor restaurante...

En el siguiente pueblo, Xellos que habia logrado encontrar a Lina, como siempre la llevo segun las indicaciones de Filia a la mejor posada se registraron e hizo que le dieran dos llaves sin que Lina se diese cuenta, le dejo dicho al encargado que si venian una chica y un chico rubio, les diera la segunda llave...

Lina- no se porque insistes en que coma algo....

Xellos-porque no es normal que tu dejes de comer por culpa de Gaudy...

Lina- tienes razón, a comer se ha dicho, en eso pidio 10 platos de carne, 5 ensaladas, 6 sopas y 4 postres porque ya no le cabia mas... en fin

Xellos- oye crees, que pueda yo pedir algo para mi??

Lina con toda la boca llena de comida asiente....

Xellos-.......

En ese mismo momento iban llegando Gaudy y Filia, que se habia tardado toda la noche en encontrarlo... pero lo logro y ahora se encontraban entrando a la posada...

Filia- buenas tardes señor, me da porfavor la llave?

Encargado- claro aqui tienes señorita

Filia-gracias

Gaudy- oye como es que ese señor sabia que veniamos por un cuarto?

Filia- es que siempre llego aqui...

Gaudy- oooo

Filia- bueno vamos buscando la habitacion...

En eso pasan cerca del restaurante de la posada, y Filia divisa a Xellos al cual le hace una seña y este va en su busca cuidando que ni Lina ni Gaudy sospechen del plan que trae con Filia...

Ya en el cuarto...

Gaudy- oye Filia voy a darme un baño, para luego poder bajar a cenar algo no crees?

Filia- esta bien, yo nada mas voy a ir a ver que hay de comida y a reservar una mesa...

Gaudy- esta bien, pero no te tardes..

Éste se mete a bañar y en eso aparece Xellos...

Xellos- ¿no te tardes??? pues que se cree???

Filia- y ahora a ti que te pasa, digo porque hasta donde yo me acuerdo, yo a ti no te gusto.....

Xellos- pero Lina es una de tus mejores amigas y no creo que se justo que le hagas algo asi...

Filia- si, y por eso estas tan enojado?? (en eso Filia se acerca a cierta distancia, la cual hizo que éste se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso...)

Xellos- Filia sabes que no deberias en cualquier momento Gaudy podria salir o Lina podria llegar....

Filia se aleja y le dice- tienes razon, ve con Lina y dile que merece descansar asi que porque no la invitas a dar un paseo, para que reflexione y asegurate de que lleguen de noche...

Xellos mira a Filia con cara de pervertida...

Filia- por la cara que pones no es lo que piensas, de acuerdo, yo ire a pedir otra habitacion, de acuerdo, niño celoso...

Xellos- a quien llamas "niño celoso"????

Filia se acerca y le da un beso como de que no se preocupe....

Xellos- bueno asi, si puedes decirme como tu quieras...

Filia- ahora ya vete que si no va a sospechar...

Gaudy desde la regadera: Filia eres tu??

Filia- si que ocurre?

Gaudy- nada pense que necesitabas algo??

Filia- no esta bien, por cierto ya aparte la mesa asi que apurate

En el restaurante....

Xellos- Lina no quieres salir a caminar un momento, digo tal vez no se uno de tus mejores amigos como para que me cuentes tus penas, pero si creo que deberias reflexionar todo lo ocurrido, y preguntarte que fue lo que paso realmente en ese momento...no crees?

Lina- Xellos nunca lo imagine de ti!!

Xellos- que hice ahora??

Lina- nada, solamente me diste un buen consejo, y lo tomare en cuenta pero...... me acompañas a caminar, si?

Xellos sonriendo- claro

Mientras Lina y Xellos salian del lugar Filia y Gaudy entraban, buscando la mesa...

Filia- aqui te parece bien, esta cerca de la cocina...

Gaudy- perfecto, camarero !!! me trae 6 sopas, 3 ensaladas, 7 platos de carne, 5 latos repletos de pollo y 4 pasteles y 3 helados!! tu que vas a pedir Filia?

Filia- este.... a...mi me trae un té porfavor.... gracias

Mientras Lina y Xellos paseaban por el pueblo vieron un atardecer hermoso, pero sobretodo al comenzar a platicar éste se dio cuenta de q ella necesitaba un respiro..... de todo y de todos....


End file.
